Ian Bradbury
Ian Bradbury, better known as Ian Bradbury or Mr Bradbury was the First Minister of Dansefield Church of England School between 1964 and 2013ish, is the leader of the party/faction/terrorist organization "Bradbury's Boys", and is the first Prime Minister of Watchet, Washford and Williton since the 15th of August 2015. Early Life Bradbury was born in Spain during the Autumn of 1910. He grew up with 8 brothers and 1 sister and his father (William Davidson Bradbury) left them at an early age, to embark on a career in the local paper shop which had demanding hours. At an early age he moved to England, and perused sports, history and science for all his educational life, until leaving college aged 36. In 1974, he stood as MP for Bridgewater as a Conservative, loosing the seat to another Conservative candidate which actually had backing from the party. On Wikipedia he was labeled "Independent Conservative". Following his landslide defeat, not even being able to get his family or one friend to vote for him and having forgotten to vote in general himself, he decided it was best to not stand for MP again, especially due to loosing the deposit. Following his payment to the electoral commission, he hadn't a penny to his name, but by 1976 earned enough money to buy a small flat due to whoring himself out to local boys. Dansefield Church of England School In 1996 he stood as First Minister of Dansefield Church of England School, and won a landslide majority. Under Bradbury Dansefield became the first Church of England School to allow the employment of openly gay staff, although pupils up until 2009 had to pledge and oath to remain hetrosexual during their time at the school. Dansefield also became the first school in Williton to legalize chocolate bars, albeit only during break and lunch times. In 2013ish though, he resigned following the exposure of his scandalous affair with a bisexual drug addict Spanish teacher who once selotaped her classes mouths together, merely for banter. Bradbury's Boys In 1996 as part of Dansefield's political awareness week, Bradbury formed his political party, Bradbury's Boys. However all other political parties were banned and all students had to join; all rebels were sent immediately to a lunch-time detention. However after the political awareness week, Bradbury decided his political party was so useful, he decided to keep it running, with membership only ever growing stronger to this very day. All members are combat trained. Post Dansefield For a while he went traveling to Spain with his hoe before getting back together with his wife. He then became a gardener around Williton, Watchet and Minehead, released his first solo album "Wind, Rain" and stood as a Conservative MP for Bridgewater and West Somerset in 2015, once again not having official backing from the Conservative Party and receiving absolutely no votes whatsoever. His entire family voted for actual Conservative candidate Ian Liddell-Grainger, who is widely known as a complete twat and there was also speculation Ian's wife revenge fucked him due to Bradbury's 2013 affair. Prime Minister of Watchet, Washford and Williton On the 15th of August 2015, Ian Bradury with his party/faction/terrorist organization "Bradbury's Boys" played in the Washford Basketball Game 15th August 2015, winning a landslide victory and thus Bradbury became Prime Minister.